The present invention relates to an ostomy coupling comprising a pair of coupling rings.
Ostomy couplings comprising a pair of coupling rings are known, and one commercially successful coupling of this kind is described and claimed in U.K. patent No. 1 571 657. Other British Patents of interest are Nos. 1 568 860, 1 586 823, and 1 586 824.
The present invention aims at providing an ostomy coupling having improved security of connection between the coupling rings and which yet can be readily manipulated to separate the coupling rings. Separation of the coupling rings is necessary in order to change a used bag for a new bag.